


Mage: Chapter 4- Battle At The Ball

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [4]
Category: mage - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 4- Battle At The Ball

Part 1- The Gate Crashers  
Alex stood in the empty kitchen, furiously scrubbing dishes sending water and foam flying across the bench.  
“Stupid Liz, making me scrub up dishes. What did I ever do to her? All I wanted was to come to this dumb party,” Alex ranted under his breath.  
“Alex, please just let me out! It stinks in here,” Bip begged trying to get Alex’s attention.  
“Huh what? Oh yeah right,” Alex said realizing Bip was still stuck in his cloths.  
Alex grabbed his shirt and untucked it from his trousers. He held the base of his shirt open allowing Bip to fall out onto the bench top below. Bip took in a series of sharp deep breaths and scratched at his tongue trying to get rid of the taste.  
“Yuk, it smelt disgusting in there. I’m never gonna forgive you for that,” Bip spat.  
“Yeah sorry, guess I forgot you were in there,” Alex said unapologetically.  
“You jerk,” hissed Bip.  
Bip looked around the abandoned kitchen.  
“Uhhh Alex, where is everybody?” Bip asked.  
Alex looked around the kitchen surprised, having not noticed how empty the room had become.  
“Huh? Oh yeah, where did everyone go?” Alex said.  
“Were you really so worked up about Liz that you didn’t notice an entire room full of people leaving?” Bip questioned.  
“Hey, don’t blame me, she was a real jerk. We’re supposed to be friends!” yelled Alex.  
“You can’t be serious,” Bip sighed. “Get your head in the game Alex; have you forgotten why we came here?”  
As Bip’s words echoed through Alex’s head his mood shifted becoming much more serious.  
“Yeah, you're right. Sorry, come on let’s get going,” Alex said.  
Alex began walking towards the door followed shortly behind by Bip. He swung open the kitchen doors and walked into the main ball room. What had previously been the scene of a loud and busy party had now been completely deserted save for a lone old man sweeping in the middle of the room. Alex and Bip looked around the hall confused as to what had happened. The old man sweeping noticed the pair out of the corner of his eye and looked over to them.  
“What are you two doing here?” asked the man.  
“What are we doing here? Where’s everybody else gone?” Bip retorted.  
“Didn’t you two hear? The party was called off early and all the staff sent home. Well all the staff except for old sweepy,” the janitor complained.  
“Called off? Why would it have been called off?” Alex asked as he and Bip approached the man.  
“Well from what I heard Mr. Lance was feeling a bit under the weather. But if you ask me I think he just wanted some quiet time with that nice looking gal I saw him with, haha” said the man letting out a cheeky laugh as he returned to his chores.  
Alex and Bip looked at each other.  
“So, what’s the plan now then?” asked Bip.  
“Well we should probably start by finding Liz,” stated Alex.  
Alex took in a swift gasp as he had a moment of shocked realization. He ran over to the janitor and forcefully grabbed him by the collar.  
“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” the man gurgled.  
“The girl you saw Lance with, where were they and what were they doing,” Alex demanded.  
“I don’t know, they were just walking and talking, they went into the main study down that hall, the tenth door on your left you can’t miss it,” said the man pointing his hand out towards the nearby hallway.  
Alex dropped the man to the ground before running off down the hall followed shortly behind by Bip.  
“Crap, we should have never left her alone” Alex said, coming to a stop as he reached his destination.  
From behind the large wooden door the pair could hear Liz and Lance’s mumbled conversation. Alex walked up to the door placing his eye to the key hole. His eyes darted around the study before finally landing on the two. Liz laid on the floor limply as Lance knelt above her, his hand around her head, emanating a red glow.  
“Damn it, looks like she’s in trouble, stand back I’m gonna break the door down,” Alex stated.  
“Damn it, she’s in trouble! Stand back” Alex stated pulling back his fist.  
“Wait hold on a second, think this through first,” Bip pleaded to no avail.  
Alex launched his fist full force at the door sending it violently swinging open with a loud thud catching Lance off guard as he looked over to face the door. Alex stood in the doorway staring at Lance with an icy glare.  
“My oh my that was quite the entrance. You’re the boy from this morning aren’t you,” asked lance.  
Alex remained stone faced as he slowly walked into the room.  
“I take it you’re here to try and help your friend, would that be correct?” Lance continued grinning menacingly at Alex.  
“Spose, something like that,” replied Alex taking up a fighting stance.  
“How noble of you, but foolish all the same” Lance said standing. “But I don’t recall inviting you to this event, so I suppose I am obliged to remove you from the premises,” he continued taking up a similar fighting stance.  
Part 2- Battle At The Ball  
Alex and Lance began slowly circling each other waiting for an opening to strike the other.  
“You can’t really expect to beat me can you?” Lance taunted confidently. “Come on then let’s make this fair. I’ll let you throw the first blow”  
Lance put his arms out and gestured for Alex to attack him. In an instant Alex sprung forward at an incredible speed, seeming to almost teleport in front of Lance. He pulled his fist back and prepared to launch it at Lance. Time seemed to slow down for Lance as he tried to comprehend what had happened. He began to pull back away from Alex’s fist causing it to fall short of its target by mere millimeters. Alex made a quick U-turn returning to his original position in an instant. Liz looked on from the ground shocked by Alex’s feat of athleticism.  
“What the?” Liz exclaimed.  
“Liz over here,” came Bip’s voice.  
Liz looked over towards the door to see Bip flying swiftly over to her.  
“Liz get up we need to get out of here! Now!,” Bip said urgently.  
“I would if I could, Lance put some sort of poison in my drink, I can’t move at all,” Liz said looking over to her broken glass on the floor.  
Bip flew over to the glass, knelt over and began to smell the remains of Liz’s drink.  
“Red fang,” Bip stated.  
“Red fang? What’s that?” asked Liz.  
“It’s a an extremely potent paralyzing poison, it also goes by the name mage killer,” said Bip.  
“Mage killer! Holy crap am I gonna die?” Liz panicked.  
“No don’t worry; it just immobilizes the victim making it impossible for them to use magic” Bip said calming Liz as he flew back over to her. “The effects only last max 10 minutes, hopefully this we’ll keep us safe for that long.”  
Bip landed in front of Liz and clapped his hands firmly together and began to tense every muscle in his body. Suddenly a shimmering translucent blue sphere started emerging from the ground, encapsulating the pair with in it. Bip continued to focus all his effort into maintain the field as he started to sweat.  
“Let’s hope this holds,” Bip said.  
Lance looked at Alex still surprised by his lightning fast attack.  
“My my, you’re a speedy one aren’t you. Maybe I underestimated your ability’s somewhat… or maybe you just got lucky, either way I assure you that won’t work a second time,” said Lance.  
As quickly as the first time, Alex launched himself towards Lance pulling his fist back preparing to strike him. As Alex grew closer Lance prepared himself, learning from Alex’s previous attack. Lance sent his own fist flying toward Alex at full speed landing in the centre of his stomach just before Alex’s own blow landed. Alex was sent flying across the room landing with loud crash, throwing a plume of dust bellowing into the air.  
“Alex!!” Liz and Bip yelled in unison.  
Lance turned around and began slowly walking towards the pair.  
“Ha, well that was easy, now just to deal with the pair of you,” Lance said menacingly.  
Lance’s attention was suddenly drawn back to the dust cloud. As the cloud settled Alex appeared standing completely unaffected by Lance’s attack. Alex dusted himself off nonchalantly.  
“Well, this is a surprise, that blow should have killed you, or at least put you in the hospital for a long while,” Lanced said. “There’s only one explanation for it… you used magic to protect yourself.”  
“What, that’s not possible” Liz said in shock as she listened on.  
“You… are a magic user,” Lance said as he raised his finger accusatory towards Alex. “But why didn’t I detect it sooner, I’m usually pretty on the ball when it comes to that,” Lance continued as he began to stroke his chin in thought.  
“Maybe you’re just not as good as you think you are” Alex taunted as he returned to a fighting stance.  
“Well maybe, or maybe you’re just such a weak magic user that I didn’t even sense it. Yes that must be it,” said Lance.  
“Wanna try that theory out,” Alex retorted.  
“Haha, I like your spirit! But unfortunately for you now I know you can use magic, I don’t have to go easy on you anymore,” Lance said. An evil smile formed on his face as he held his fingers out towards Alex in a gun shape. “Finger guns activate!”  
Suddenly a loud bang filled the air as a small silver orb shot out from Lances fingertip at the speed of a bullet, sending his hand flicking back from the recoil. The bullet went flying inches away from Alex’s head and landed in the bookshelf behind him. They exploded on impact leaving a large hole wall. He turned to run away from the crater but was stopped quickly by a second bullet passing close by his face. Alex turned around to face Lance as another shot came speeding straight towards his head. He flicked his hand out in front of him causing a blue barrier to form in the air. The bullet hit the barrier causing it to shattering it like glass.  
“Crap, that’s not good,” Liz panicked.  
“Don’t worry Liz,” Bip said confidently. “Alex knows what he’s doing.”  
Lance laughed maniacally as he continued fire his barrage at Alex who narrowly dogged in-between each speeding bullet by mere inches.  
“Haha, you can’t keep this up forever, sooner or later you’ll slip up,” taunted Lance as drop of sweat fell from his brow. “You’ll tire yourself out at this rate.”  
Alex jumped up high off the ground passing between two bullets. He grabbed onto the top of the bookshelf and with a strong kick launched himself off towards Lance causing the shelf to fall down shaking the room as it hit the floor. Alex passed narrowly by Lance landing kneeling down on the other side of the room.  
“Damn it, missed,” Alex said nonchalantly as he stood back up.  
Lance turned around to face Alex shocked and horrified as he noticed the short silver dagger he now held. Alex shook the blade off, sending a splatter of blood to the floor as a small cut opened up under Lance’s eye.  
“What the hell was that? how did he see through my attacks, that shouldn’t have even been possible? And where did that blade come from, was he hiding it somewhere?” Lance panicked as he tried to wrap his mind around what had happened. “No I can sense it, that blade is of magical origin. But for a novice to conjure something of that strength?”  
Lance raised his finger to point at Alex.  
“Ju… just who the hell are you?” Lance yelled his voice quivering with fear.  
Alex slowly walked towards Lance.  
“What am I gonna do, I still can’t sense any magic coming from him. I have no clue how powerful he really is. Whatever the case, I can’t let him get close to me. One good strike from that blade and I’m done for. I just have to keep him far away until I figure out what to do” Lance thought, panicked as he raised his hand up pointing his finger guns once again.  
“Machine gun modes activate!” Lance yelled.  
Lance’s finger guns began to fire again much faster than before. Alex began dodging between the shots once again. moving so fast that he became a blur.  
“Haha, you can’t keep that pace up forever. you’ll tire yourself out soon enough haha, then I’ll make you into Swiss cheese,” Lance yelled.  
The wall behind Alex began to fall apart as it became more hole than wall, sending dust and debris flying into the air. Lance began to sweat profusely as he continued his barrage.  
“Just give it up all ready, you can’t possibly defeat me” Lance panted in exhaustion.  
The pace of Lances shots began to slow down as he became more and more exhausted giving Alex plenty of opportunity to counter attack. Alex once again launched himself forward pointing the butt of his dagger out. The dagger made contact with Lance’s knee sending a loud crack echoing through the air. Lance let out an ear piercing scream as his knees buckled beneath him dropping him face first onto the ground. He rolled himself onto his back to face Alex.  
“You bastard!” Lance yelled pointing his fingers out once more.  
Another small bullet went flying towards Alex, harmlessly bouncing off his shoulder blade and onto the floor.  
“What the hell, that was a direct hit, why aren’t you dead?” Lance said in frustration.  
“I’m surprised you don’t know, you’re a pro mage after all,” Alex sighed sarcastically as he turned to face Lance. “In its most basic form magic is just energy, an energy produced by all living things. Normal people use that energy up every day and replenish it at night by sleeping.” Alex began to explain “For magic users though, we harness that energy to preform our craft, that’s why we need to know how to conserve it, in case we run out and collapse from sheer exhaustion,”  
Alex began walking over to Lance until he stood looming above him as he pointed his hand towards the destroyed wall.  
“See, those little bullets you were using where strong… too strong. You poured way too much magic into each one than you realistically needed to in order to kill me. It was only a matter of time till you ran out of magic completely and passed out. All I needed was for you to drain yourself enough to start slipping up, and with how much magic you were wasting with that machine gun mode, your fate was sealed,” Alex said “You should really work on conserving your magic more. Take that as advice from a real pro.”  
Lance listened on. Shocked by how knowledgeable Alex was.  
“This boy is insane. To be able to come up with a plan like that, in the middle of a battle, takes years of training. But how? I still sense no magical presence about him, and yet he’s clearly a pro. How?” Lance thought as his eyes focused on Alex’s blade. “Wait, that dagger, I’ve seen it before.”  
Lance’s eyes widened as he began to realize Alex’s true identity.  
“You’re…” Lance yelled before being cut off as Alex stomped on his face.  
“Shut your filthy mouth,” Alex said as a dark aura began filling the air.  
Bip looked over to his friend knowing what was about to happen.  
“Oh crap, Liz can you move, we’ve gotta get out of here right now” Bip panicked as he dropped the barrier around the two.  
“I.. I think I can,” Liz said as she struggled to stand up.  
“Here, I’ll help” said Bip, placing himself under Liz’s arm to support her weight as she began to shuffle towards the door.  
The pair walked out into the hallway as Bip closed the door behind them with his tail, leaving Lance to an unknown fate at Alex’s hands.


End file.
